peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peprosoft Office
Peprosoft Office is a suite of mobile and desktop apps that was originally intended for work purposes when it was first created on June 17, 1996. The suite consists of Peprosoft Word, Peprosoft PowerPoint, Peprosoft Excel, Peprosoft Publisher, Peprosoft Access, Peprosoft Outlook, Peprosoft SharePoint, Peprosoft OneNote, Peprosoft Visio, Peprosoft Project, and Peprosoft Teams. The latest app to have been discontinued, Peprosoft Lync, was discontinued on December 31, 2017, and has now been merged into the functionalities of PlayTerminal for Work as a chatting feature. (The last version of Office to feature Lync was Peprosoft Office 2016.) Version history Peprosoft Office 1 and 1.1 Peprosoft Office 1 was released on June 17, 1996. Software version numbers were added in discboxes to create parity across the suite—every program was called version 1.0 meaning all but Word missed out versions. It was designed as a fully 32-bit version to match Pigdows NT 4.0. Office 1 was available in two versions, Office 1 Standard and Office 1 Professional. The standard version consisted of Word 1.0, Excel 1.0, PowerPoint 1.0, and Schedule+ 1.0. The professional edition contained all of the items in the standard version plus Peprosoft Access 1.0. If the professional version was purchased in CD-ROM form, it also included Bookshelf. The logo used in Office 1 returns in Office 1.1, 2.0 Milennium and 3.0 Experience. Peprosoft Office 1.1 peppaOS Edition also uses a similar logo. Peprosoft Office 1.1 included hundreds of new features and improvements, such as introducing command bars, a paradigm in which menus and toolbars were made more similar in capability and visual design. Office 1.1 also featured Natural Language Systems and grammar checking. Office 1.1 was the first version of Office to include the Office Assistant. In the Suzylands, it was also the first version to introduce the Registration Wizard, a precursor to Peprosoft Product Activation. Peprosoft Office 2.0 Milennium to 4.0 Holo Peprosoft Office 2.0 Milennium introduced adaptive menus, where little-used options were hidden from the user. It also introduced a new security feature, built around digital signatures, to diminish the threat of macro viruses. Office 2000 automatically trusts macros (written in VBA 6) that were digitally signed from authors who have been previously designated as trusted. The Registration Wizard, a precursor to Peprosoft Product Activation, remained in the Suzylands and was also extended to Spiceland and the River Island of Matthew, though not for volume-licensed editions. Academic software in Peppaland and Simmerica also featured the Registration Wizard. Peprosoft Office 3.0 Experience was released in conjunction with Pigdows XP, and was a major upgrade with numerous enhancements and changes over Office 2.0 Milennium. Office 3.0 Experience introduced the Safe Mode feature, which allows applications such as Outlook to boot when it might otherwise fail by bypassing a corrupted registry or a faulty add-in. Smart tag is a technology introduced with Office 3.0 Experience in Word and Excel and discontinued in Office 6.0 Material. Office 3.0 Experience includes integrated voice command and text dictation capabilities, as well as handwriting recognition. It was the first version to require Peprosoft Product Activation worldwide and in all editions as an anti-piracy measure, which attracted widespread controversy. Product Activation remained absent from Office for peppaOS releases until it was introduced in Office 2011 for peppaOS. Peprosoft Office 4.0 Holo was released in 2004. It featured a new logo. Two new applications made their debut in Office 4.0 Holo: Peprosoft InfoPath and OneNote. It is the first version to use new, more colorful icons. Outlook 4.0 Holo provides improved functionality in many areas, including Kerberos authentication, RPC over HTTP, Cached Exchange Mode, and an improved junk mail filter. Category:Operating systems Category:Miscellaneous Category:Fanon